En akatsuki?
by Gus.xJ
Summary: Sasuke traiciona a Sakura que pasara luego? sakura se va de konoha, se une a akatsuki sasuke va tras ella que pasara


Cap1 una semana con Akatsuki

Parte 1/2

Sakura pov

Una vez que escape de konoha con mis lagrimas

Flash back

-Ino, tu eres mi mejor amiga y no dejare que Shikamaru te trate hací, dejalo!-grito Sakura pegándole una cachetada a Ino

-hay muchos chicos para que elijas, pero no a Sasuke, ya que es mi novio-dijo una calmada y presumida Sakura

-tienes razón! No llorare mas por ese bastardo!-grito la rubia secándose las lagrimas y levantándose del suelo(ya que estaba arrodillada)

-ahora ve y lávate la cara!-dijo la pelirrosa autoritaria

-si!

-y maquíllate

-si!

-y… come algo

_tal ves

-y…y… conoce al primer chico que se te cruce, a partir de ahora

-adiós

-adiós y gracias

Un rato después…

Con Ino

Bueno vamos en busca de un chico acuérdate el primero que veas-pensaba Ino. En eso ve a un chico muy conocido

-no ese no aunque sea muy guapo, no espera esta con otra chica

-la esta besando!-pensaba enojada Ino, mientras que Sasuke se despedía de la chica

-Sasuke que crees que haces?-grito enojada la rubia

-ah que tu también quieres?-dijo Sasuke demasiado tranquilo

-no! Eres novio de Sakura –grito la rubia fastidiada

-pero me aburro siempre esta entrenando con Tsunade, y yo quedo solito, ahora ven que yo si te quiero dar un besito-decía Sasuke tranquilo, pero Ino ya no aguanto mas y le pego una cachetada

-maldita, ahora te obligo a que me beses-dijo bastante molesto

-No espera!-gritaba Ino pero Sasuke era mas fuerte. Sasuke solo la soltó por falta de aire

-idiota! Sakura es mi mejor amiga, y tu eres su novio!-gritaba y gritaba Ino a todo pulmón

-Y que tiene ella no nos vio-dijo el chico, pero no era así una pelirrosa los estaba mirando con unas cuantas lagrimas en sus ojos

-Ino, Sasuke –dijo junto con sus lágrimas

-no espera Sakura, fue Sasuke, yo no quise-decía la rubia tratando de zafar

-Sasuke, Ino

No Sakura, perdóname por favor-decía Sasuke que estaba arrepentido

-no esto no te lo perdono Sasuke, ni a ti tampoco Ino –dijo la pelirrosa echándose a correr, pero ni el mismo Sasuke la pudo detener

FIN FLASH BACK

Sigo corriendo y no puedo parar de llorar, mierda esos dos no se merecen que yo les derrame mis lágrimas, a partir de ahora te odio Sasuke Uchiha –grito la pelirrosa ya muy lejos de konoha

Pare de correr y camine, luego de caminar por unas horas me encontré con los miembros de Akatsuki y luego de pensarlo y pensarlo decidí preguntar

-hola soy Sakura Haruno, me puedo unir a ustedes?-dijo de pronoto la pelirrosa mientras que los demás la miraban con gotitas

-que tienes que nos pueda interesar?-dijo un tal Pein, el cual parecía ser el líder

-información de konoha y me puedo infiltrar muy fácil-dije muy segura de mi misma

-no-dijo Pein rápidamente

-por que Konan no tiene que ser la única chica- dijo un chico entre la gente

-aparte si que nos sirve, y se ve que es fuerte-dijo otro chico pero este si salió de entre la gente, y se parecía mucho al desgraciado de Sasuke

-búa, esta bien –dijo asiendo que todos estén felices, por su victoria y con una gran sonrisa

-pero…-agrego, asiendo que todos borraran sus sonrisas, por que todos saben que los peros son malos

-ya me parecía que fue muy fácil-agrego el chico que estaba entre la gente pero esta vez salió de ahí y me sonroje pues era muy sexi

Te daré una semana de prueba y Itachi y Hidan te ayudaran a instalarte y tu compañero será…-empezó a mirar a todos para ver quien seria su compañero

-Hidan ¡!

-pero yo ya tengo compañero

-no yo sin querer lo mate ayer-dijo apenado

-si! Por fin!-grito asiendo que todos lo miraran

-por lo cual tendrás que compartir evitación con el-agrego

-QUE!-gritaron los dos a unisonó

-si y ahora se van todos!-todos salieron del lugar quedando solo Pein y Konan

-Hola yo soy Deidara

- yo soy Kisame

-ki…

-no, no soy un tiburón, ni un pez-se adelanto, mientras que los demás se reían

-Yo soy Itachi –dijo una vos seria

-Itachi por casualidad tu apellido es Uchiha?

-si, tu conoces a mi hermano verdad?

-si

-Y ustedes como se llaman?-señalo de repente a los dos chico que se habían quedado atrás riendo

-yo me llamo Tobi

-y yo Hidan-dijo con poco interés

-bueno aquí esta nuestra habitación

- por que hay cosas aquí?

-ahh, son de mi difunto compañero

Ya no le di importancia y me acosté en lo que seria mi cama, una lagrima corría por mi mejilla, cuando abrí los ojos Hidan estaba encima mío asiendo que me asustara le pegara una patada y callera al suelo

-No vuelvas a hacer eso-dijo la pelirrosa extendiéndole una mano para que se levantara

-esta bien solo te venia a visar que te toca ir a buscar la comida, según Pein. Pero como eres nueva Itachi y yo te acompañaremos

-No hace falta, yo puedo sola

-no es que Pein nos obligo a que te acompañemos jeje

- te puedo pedir un favor?

-que clase de favor?

-que me dejes sacrificar…

-sacrificar que?-dijo con algo de miedo la pelirrosa

-la comida por que matarte no te puedo matar jeje

-s-si eres jashinista?-dijo aclarando su vos

-si!-dijo muy orgulloso

-Y ahora? no hay nada ni nadie-dijo la pelirrosa frustrada

-y bueno sino encuentras nada creo que Pein no estará contento-dijo Itachi, la pelirrosa se puso a buscar mas y mas rápido hasta que por fin encontró algo

-sirve?

-si-dijo victorioso Itachi

-Funciono tu plan Itachi

-si era mas fácil de lo que pensé

-te puedo hacer una pregunta?

-si

-por que te fuiste de de Konoha?

-esa historia no te la voy a contar ni a ti ni a nadie

-pero dijiste…

-pero esa pregunta no, otra

-por favor-dijo Itachi activando el sharingan y acercándose a Sakura pero hidan lo agarro de la capa para que no le hiciera nada a Sakura

Ya suéltalo Hidan el quiere saber te lo diré odio a tu hermano-dijo desafiante, haciendo que los dos quedaran atónitos

-que te hizo? –pregunto curioso Hidan

-no te lo diré ahora te lo digo si quieres al llegar a la habitación

-Itachi…sigue con la idea de matarte

-tu crees que podrá?

-no lose no creo pero te doy información entreno con Orochimaru y luego lo mato

-vamos tengo hambre

-Tuyo… apurate-dijo la pelirrosa entregándole el animal a hidan

-gracias-diciendo esto se fue hasta perderse su vista entre los arboles

-buen trabajo Sakura pasaste el primer dia y la primera prueba

-ah era una prueba?  
-si quería ver si eras buena cazando, ya superaste el tiempo del difunto Kazuzu

-ahora ya que terminamos de comer todos a sus cuartos

-sakura no me tienes que contar algo?

-ah si espera aquí –sakura entro al baño

Luego pasados 10 minutos Sakura salió del baño

-listo

-te tengo que contar?

-si

-Bueno, el hermano de Itachi ósea Sasuke era mi novio y me engaño con mi mejor amiga, cuando yo la había ayudado cuando el chico que ella amaba la rechazo

-perdón

-por que? por llorar?, tienes derechos a llorar tanto como matar a ese idiota

-no, no puedo, no quiero ser débil

-entonces no llores por el

-como? si el fue el único chico que quise y admire por mas de cuatro años

-intenta querer y no rechazar a las personas que están a tu alrededor

-pero no se, no se como hacerlo

-intenta abrir tu corazón

-lo intentare pero primer tengo que encontrar un lugar donde pueda hacer eso en konoha ya no puedo todo me recuerda a ese infeliz

-buenas noches Hidan

-buenas noches Sakura

-Hidan…

-que?

-gracias

-Hidan! Hidan!

-Hm…que pasa?

-nos llama Pein!

-a nosotros?

-si vamos levántate!

-ya ya!

-Hidan estas desnudo!-dije mientras me di vuelta(aunque a mi no me molestaría XJ)

-no, no estoy desnudo estoy en bóxer

-ya lose, cámbiate, por favor

-listo-me di vuelta y vi que realmente se había cambiado se había puesto un pantalón y la capa Akatsuki

-vamos


End file.
